


The Portrait of an End

by artaemin



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, M/M, gonna be really angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaemin/pseuds/artaemin
Summary: It was while roaming the dazzling streets of Seoul that Taehyung realized that the only thing worth painting was Jimin. It took Jimin less than a second to fall in love with Taehyung's sorrowful art.Will love be his last painting?





	The Portrait of an End

With a heavy pile of books and consumed manuscripts in his hands, he entered the office and silently closed the door behind him. Walking slowly, he reached the desk where he put the books. He then sit behind it, ready to lose himself in work.  
A single stray of black hair fell to bother Jimin’s dark eyes but he was so absorbed by the infinity of words in front of him that he didn’t even noticed that. Jimin was, more or less, satisfied with his job, deep down being an editor could be interesting. However the tons of books that constantly inhabited his desk ended up clouding his vision and he wasn’t able to see that it wasn’t all peaches and cream.  
It was only eleven in the morning but, for some reason, he was already tired and the new suit made him feel uncomfortable so he thought of taking the rest of the day free or to simply continue working in the comfort of his flat. Jimin stood up and left his eyes wonder on the view out of the immense windows of his office: the simple beauty of Gyeonggi have always had a soothing effect on him.  
His mind had started wondering too when the phone rang: his boss wanted to see him as soon as possible. Jimin gave an almost inaudible sigh , threw his plans for a bit of relax in the trash can and fixed his loosen tie before heading to his boss’ office. Jimin was obnoxious about a lot of things in his life, one of them was definitely his good looks: he never seemed to notice the honey-like gazes that would usually follow him everywhere; even his superiors would find his cold beauty intimidating.  
Jimin finally put his hand on the doorknob and entered without knocking, inside the office his mother was walking up and down, yelling at someone through the phone. He sit down and waited patiently. Jimin has never had to struggle to choose a path: his parents were the owners of one of the most famous and popular publishing firms in Korea and, as their only son, he would have inherited it one day, therefore being an editor was more of a predesigned plan than a genuine and voluntary choice of carrier.  
               - We were offered an incredible opportunity! - she suddenly screamed.  
Jimin quietly waited for her enthusiastic mother to continue.  
               - I’m sure you know who Kim Namjoon is.  
               - The bestselling writer of the past two years? Of course, his thriller novels are getting more and more popular these days.  
               - Exactly! The news are: I had a meeting with him just a couple of hours ago and he wants to change his editor and sign under our firm! Isn’t it amazing?  
               - This sounds too easy.. Everyone wants him, why did he choose us?  
               - Well.. - she seemed to think of which words to use before continuing - he hasn’t chosen yet. He knows that ours is a big firm but he also doesn’t want to look easy, so we made a deal. He wants us to edit his upcoming saga.. And to find an illustrator for the covers, someone special he said. And I want you to take care of this.  
At hearing this Jimin knew that the idea of a bit of relax and of a couple of days off were to, not only throw in the trash can, but to completely delete from his mind. Editing a whole saga was already a huge job, but now he had to do something completely new to him: find and work with an illustrator. Jimin knew that trying to discuss about it wouldn’t have led anywhere, so he stood up and left that big office with a rising headache.    
   
Taehyung was sitting on the rooftop’s floor of that building. He was shivering in his thin white shirt as the cold wind of September was playing with his already messy hair.  
The quietness was abruptly interrupted when someone opened the small door and invaded Taehyung’s peaceful world.  
               - I’ve been searching you for hours! Why are you hiding here? - screamed Jungkook.  
Taehyung smiled softly without replying.  
               - By the way, where is your uniform?  
Taehyung wasn’t even listening while his best friend kept on rambling. The cold yet soft breeze was caressing his skin while his wondered around: the new school year, the ugly yellow uniform probably lying somewhere on the floor of his small flat, that one drawing he should definitely finish. His simple thoughts seemed to come and go, as if they were so light that the wind could easily steal them from him.  
               - Do you want to eat out tonight? I found this incredibly nice place, you definitely need to come! - he said while standing up.  
Jungkook stared at him for a couple of seconds, fighting the urge of asking him if he had been listening to him for the past ten minutes. Taehyung had an incredibly thoughtful soul, but sometimes he would get lost in his own thoughts or in small details around him. The warm smile on Taehyung’s face made his friend smile just as brightly.  
The both of them left making plans. The wind suddenly became colder, almost glacial, when Taehyung left the rooftop of Seoul’s Institute of the Arts and took away the warmth of his presence.    
   
After taking a cab, Jimin was finally home. The files with Kim Namjoon's work were already opened on his laptop, waiting for his dazzling eyes.  
He was taking a hot shower, trying to get his thoughts together, when the phone rang. He stepped out of the shower, put a white towel around his waist and reached for the phone.  
\- I might have some good news for you. - Yoongi's voice came out as soft and lazy. He was the closest out of all of Jimin's friends and also a precious colleague.  
\- What is it? - Jimin asked. Minuscule drops of water were falling down from his hair. He brought a hand to cover his face when some of them fell into his eyes.  
\- It's about the illustrator. After talking with you on the phone earlier I made a couple of calls and I may have something..  
\- What exactly do you have? Did you find someone?  
\- Not really, but I talked with a friend of mine, the principal of Seoul's Institute of the Arts, and asked him for a favor. He told me there are a lot of promising students in the Visual Arts department and I thought you might find someone there, so I asked him to create a sort of competition. If any of them wants to participate they will have to submit an original piece and you will simply have to choose the best one.  
Jimin seemed immersed in his thoughts for a while before replying:  
\- Sounds good to me but.. Shouldn't have you asked me first, before organizing something like this?  
\- Yeah but I didn't. You're welcome. They have a week to submit something but you should go there tomorrow to introduce the competition, or whatever you want to call that. Have fun! - Yoongi hung up.  
Jimin starred at the dark screen, a sweet smile to decorate his already pretty face. Jimin got dressed and sat on the couch with the laptop on his thighs, ready to read. Small drops of water were decorating his black hair like precious pearls.  
   
When Taehyung woke up it was already late so instead of a proper breakfast he just drank a glass of water and left the flat as fast as he could, forgetting his uniform in the rush.  
He was mentally preparing himself to be scolded for being late but, as soon as he stepped into the Visual Arts department, he forgot about his own issues and was immediately absorbed by the particular atmosphere. The students were all in the hallways and they were chatting animatedly instead of going to class.  
Someone grabbed his arm all of a sudden and, when he turned around, he saw Jungkook:  
\- How can you be late if it's only our second day of school?  
\- What's up here? - Taehyung asked, straight up ignoring the friend's question.  
\- The principal said there's going to be an important announcement, so we're all waiting.  
Everyone started walking towards the auditorium. His department had a lot of students so almost all of the seats were occupied and Taehyung and Jungkook were forced to sit in the front row. The mumbling voices got suddenly silent when a guy got up on the stage. Taehyung followed his silhouette with his eyes, from his body enveloped in a dark suit to the sharp features of his face. The unreal beauty of that man hit him in the chest like an iced arrow.  
Taehyung saw him bringing a mic to his doll-like lips and stared at him with curiosity.  
\- Good morning, I'm Park Jimin and I work at "Beyond the Scene". We wanted to offer a chance to one of you to become an illustrator. - Everyone in the auditorium got immediately excited at his words - All you have to do is submit an original piece within the end of the week. I will personally judge the works and chose a winner. I hope there will be a lot of participants. I asked your professors to forward the details through email.  
Taehyung's expression was unfathomable as he kept studying the ethereal traits of Park Jimin until this left the room. Suddenly, the realization of what happened hit him and he impulsively stood up while a wide smile was rising to brighten his face. After living the past two years on money gained thanks to any sort of drawing commissions, he finally had a real chance. Taehyung started running, first out of that room not hearing Jungkook calling his name then of the school and then back home, he felt the need to put his entire self in this so that he wouldn't waste this golden offer.


End file.
